


偶然相遇

by SEAtide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi, 亚梅, 非典型CP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: 十周年场刊（轻小说试水推荐无雷点的群众阅读充满对于非典型cp的妄想内容、请多加注意。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	偶然相遇

>>>

“咦？居然被收在这种地方吗。”

因为今天是有尊贵的宾客莅临的重大日子，才想要在那之前对自己的寝宫做最后一次检查，没想到却有了意外的收获。此刻加美洛的国王，亚瑟·潘德拉贡正在观察的东西，是刚刚从打扫的女仆手中接过来的一幅画像。

这幅画像被装裱得过于精致了。边框刻着流水与飞龙的镀金纹路，表面被极薄的水晶玻璃精心保护，在四个角镶嵌进去的宝蓝色猫眼石一经擦拭，立刻在阳光之下美丽地闪现光芒。

画像上的人是亚瑟以前的老师——虽然现在称呼这个人为老师，但其实他是在青涩的少年时代就与亚瑟相遇，并于那之后陪伴他有十年之久、像是延期的青梅竹马一样的宝贵存在，有着‘梅林’这个灵动又古怪的名字。

被圈在小框框中的梅林穿着朴素的亚麻衬衫，怀里抱着被揉成一团的加美洛骑士队伍的火红披风。不知是不是颜料用色鲜明的缘故，这幅绘制于大战前梅林的最后一次生日宴会上，经历时间洗涤的画像仍然保持着满满的活力。黑发的青年眉眼弯弯，瓷白的肌肤高高的颧骨，饱满的樱桃色嘴唇愉快地翘起，好像下一秒就会真的笑起来。

亚瑟怀念地回想着。

当年大家都还在时，在太阳酒馆赌博玩笑的场景、输给朋友们的金币与飘散着令人饱腹的香味的麦酒，到如今实际上只有幸福和轻松的感觉遗留下来而已。虽然现在那种美好的感觉每天都能多到溢满出来，曾经的时光说到底还是无法比拟的珍重记忆。

看到属于过去的物品，会被搞不懂的情绪困扰。

剑栏之战结束前发生的事情，亚瑟明明不曾亲眼目睹，然而在每次推开梅林的房间的门时，脑海中总能浮现出两人最后相处的情景——

我一定是被床板硌醒的。

亚瑟直挺挺地缓慢坐起身，骨骼被移位的咔拉声在夜色中响起，显得格外突兀。他深吸一口气，努力忍受从背部蔓延而来的酸痛感。

柔和的暖黄色烛光穿透眼皮，一点一点抚慰他干涩的眼球。

“做噩梦了吗？”

他抬头寻找声音的来源。

声音的主人自己走过来了。

尽管正处在半梦半醒的迷糊状态，亚瑟还是清晰地从梅林眼中看出了担忧，他的目光像是母猫看小猫一般善解人意。

“没有。只是床太硬…”

“哎呀，是这样啊。我还以为你已经习惯了？”

“怎么可能习惯嘛。”

当珍珠白的月光流水一样从远离两人的那面墙经由窗棂滑进来的时候，梅林坐到了床边上，他软软的笑声带着呼吸的气息，同亚瑟自己的交织在一起。亚瑟瞪圆了眼睛干巴巴地盯着梅林的嘴唇，像是要迎合愈发快速的心跳，他的脸颊升起热量。

“快点睡吧，明天还要早起。”

“你不睡吗？”

其实只差一点点就可以吻到了，可是、现在并不是最佳时机。

梅林摇了摇头，为他梳理几绺垂在眼角的金发。

“我还有事情要做。”

顺着白皙手指的示意看过去，房间角落的桌子上平铺着一块血红色的布。尖细的银针和棉麻线搁置在一边，静悄悄地反射着蜡烛黯淡的光亮。

别扭了好一会儿，亚瑟才再次开口：“……那你也早点睡。”

“好。”

剥落的破旧墙皮上映着梅林纤瘦的影子，影子随着夜风吹拂火焰的跳动被不断拉长，拉长，拉长——直到他们只稍弯下腰额头就可以贴上对方。

最后他也没管那么多，只是重新躺下翻过身继续睡下去。话虽如此，苦想着某件重要之事的他，已经很难再集中精神入梦了。

我和梅林的相遇可能是命中注定呢，不、应该说，就是命中注定才对。

尽管不想承认，但那头总是忽悠人卖关子的恶龙——亚瑟记得他叫基哈拉——是这么说的，而且大概是能够预言的缘故，他说的话从不出错。对梅林的喜爱之情，如果诉说出口的话，一定会被知性地全然接纳吧。因为他是那么温柔的人，因为他不论何时都把自己放在第一位，因为自己总是依赖着他，因为根本没有想过他不在了世界会怎么样。

想要把这份感情从心里掏出来展示给他看。

亚瑟压抑着这股强烈的冲动，从被子下面露出眼睛窥视梅林的一举一动。

由于入睡的时间接近凌晨，他睡醒的时候天色已经大亮了。鸟儿动听的啼鸣与象征着大好时光的正午，使得亚瑟也变得精神焕发起来。

他把铁器重重地楔入地面，翻起一片湿润的、还带着清新气息的泥土，很快那褐红的自然的血肉在腿边堆砌，排成一列列整齐的小土坡。

从这里往远处眺望，可以看到碧蓝的天空与雪白的棉絮状的云朵，城堡尖塔的轮廓笼罩在重叠的树影中，透出的光亮有着融化般迷离的色彩。他聆听耳边叶子晃动的沙沙声，在舒适的凉风中惬意地眯起眼睛。

这里的世界不是梦境，也绝非现实。

他醒来的时候就在这里了，没有人为他解释自己为什么在这里、在这里要做什么。但这是亚瑟很久很久以前就奢想过的生活——在原野上，有一块土地，和自己最在乎也是最在乎自己的人，普普通通地活下去。与他在加美洛的生活完全不同，没有剑术训练、吵闹的舞会和繁忙的政务，他劳作的时间很自由，在长满花草的小径旁甚至偶尔还能看到野鸡和长着犄角的梅花鹿。最重要的是梅林在他身边，所以他选择接受事实。

他丢掉锄具回屋找水喝的时候正巧碰上刚从集市上回来的梅林，他想念的人踏进屋里的时候短靴在地面上磨蹭着带起一小阵尘土，跟在身后的黑皮毛猎犬皱着鼻子冲扬起的尘烟吠叫起来——亚瑟不久前才知道这狗是用魔法从石头变过来的。上帝！怪不得他一直找不到殿门前丢失的那座石雕像！

梅林称那只狗为‘爱苏萨’，平心而论亚瑟不太喜欢这个名字，他自己不知道缘由，但他也难得乖巧地跟着叫他‘爱苏萨’。

“你手里拿的什么？”亚瑟把凉水倒进喉咙，声音模糊不清。

“小麻雀哦。”梅林简短地回答，说话的同时他已经开始翻箱倒柜——诚然，这里并没有几个箱子柜子供他去翻或倒。“在路边捡到的，因为太小翅膀还比较虚弱，飞不起来，放着不管的话会被野兽吃掉的。”

亚瑟在梅林对面坐下，轻咳一声，邀功似的嚷嚷：“今天我翻完了外面的地！”

“那很好，亚瑟。”梅林小心翼翼地给鸟的双翼缠上最后的布条，打上绳结，抬头冲他露出赞许的笑容。他突然语气一转，神秘兮兮的向他提问，“猜猜今天我得到了什么？”

又来了，反正从来没猜对过。亚瑟无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，顺着话题接下去：“我不知道，也许…一条裙子？”

“恶趣味！就算你想我也不会穿给你看的。”

梅林把手伸进桌上的布包里，然后虚掩着的双手在亚瑟面前惊喜地打开。

“锵锵锵，是蓝莓酱！”

这个人对他想要的东西，总是一清二楚。

那的确是一个装满了蓝色果酱的玻璃瓶子，不大不小。能看到磨碎的果肉的甜味果酱，似乎散发出了诱人的香气。对于皇室贵族出身的亚瑟来说，本来不是什么稀罕的调味品，但以他现在的平民生活去评判，意义就完全不一样了。

“噢噢！我想这个有好多天了。我都不记得上次吃是什么时候了。”

亚瑟说着前倾身体去够，在梅林把手松开之前，他迅速地抓住了他的双手，接着不容分说地握着那双手连同自己的一起按在玻璃瓶的外壁上。梅林最初似乎有所抗拒，但之后由于亚瑟顽固的坚持终于妥协。

温和的热度透过皮肤沿着手指与胳膊传递过来，胸口的某处都跟着开始发烫。心脏立刻陷溺于此，更加欢快地跳动起来，像是揣了一窝小兔子。

他们维持着十指相扣的姿势分别坐在木桌两边。湖蓝的眼睛望进璀璨幽深的冰海，染上鸦色的睫羽极其舒缓地运动。两人心照不宣地眨眼，微笑。

装有甜果酱的瓶子立在正中间，黑犬呜呜低叫着歪了歪脑袋。

这样的生活究竟是何时开始的呢？亚瑟恍惚地想着，然后他提醒自己现在不应该考虑这么多。梅林还在身边，而这样就足够了。

他用目光描摹梅林满怀善意的瑰蓝色瞳仁，悄悄加大了交握的力度。

“梅林，差不多要送永恒之王回去了，否则你会有大麻烦的。”

梅林需要拼命忍着才能让自己不笑出来。

“我已经有大麻烦了。”他说：“亚瑟很爱我，但是他却不知道爱我的正确方式。”

“看看、你都把他宠坏了。要好好考虑基哈拉的话呀。”

“我知道。我有在想——作为大战的补偿，让他在这里休息。只有一个人能回去，而且要回去的那个人不是我，亚瑟要是知道了一定会气得跳脚吧。”他摸摸自己的头。啊，好像已经有那头金毛大狮子乱吼乱叫扔东西造成的疼痛感了。

湖中仙女清凉柔美的嗓音一如既往，流露着对梅林无限的关怀和爱意。“他仍有敬爱他的妻子和子民。做你一直以来在做的，亲爱的梅林。他会明白的。你永远不可能伤害他。”

他听到了狗叫，喊他名字的声音，伴随着急促而慌乱的脚步声。梅林驻足于原地，看到他的国王冲刺一般跑过来，黑犬就跟在他旁边，圆润无害的墨黑眼珠中溢满兴奋与安慰。

天霍地明亮起来，炙热的空气烘烤着肺脏。四周的山石草木好像突然消失了，白色的卷云在身后靠拢，杂糅着形成一个巨大的空中漩涡，将亚瑟卷至其中心。一切的一切都改变了，所有的布景摊成大小不一的圆形，把最最明亮的色彩涂抹在视网膜上。

他冲到梅林面前时踉跄了一下，但很快气喘吁吁地重新站稳。

“亚瑟？”

梅林活泼地微笑，径直冲他张开双臂。

有热热的东西从眼底涌上来，亚瑟楞了一会儿，然后在下一秒紧紧抱住面前的人。他用强健的臂膀勒住他，几乎把他揉碎了按进自己的身体里。仿佛那样他就永远不会离开了。

不稳的呼气声徘徊在耳边。

远处无垠的地面变成了剔透的水晶。

在平滑的镜面上，头戴金色王冠君主打扮的亚瑟·潘德拉贡同样紧拥着梅林，只是，那个‘梅林’身着华丽的宫廷礼袍，看起来像个倍受尊敬的国师。

国王和宫廷法师？他还真的有很多愿望。梅林想。

“像这样忽的一下扑过来呢！真可爱、”

“闭嘴梅林！还不是因为我以为你走了！”亚瑟恼羞成怒地反驳道。

他难免回想起刚刚的那个拥抱，又想起梅林一边重复着“没事了没事了”一边像安抚小狗一样揉乱他的头发。天哪，他当时太无措了，简直是只找不到主人的宠物，一定蠢爆了。

可是那时贴在他胸前的、被他环抱着的人，是梅林。即使这里不是现实，哪怕眼前的这个人只是听由他的内心萌生出来的幻象，亚瑟也不想让他就此消失。不管怎么样，梅林始终是不同的。

“这么说你很满意现在的生活啦？”

梅林的语气欢悦，针线在指尖快速地翻转。他手上的布块波浪般流泻下来已经隐约着盘踞了一条金色巨龙的剪影。

“啥？”

“我说——你满意现在的生活吗？”

他抿了抿嘴唇，咕哝着闷哼一声，算是勉强给出一个模棱两可的答案。但是梅林没有再回复，只是停下缝制的动作以真诚的姿态看着他，等待、鼓励他继续往下说。于是亚瑟再度开口：

“我想要这样的生活，但我不知道自己是不是应该在——额，或者说，不对、说到底这里的世界是不是真实的嘛……”

“半真半假呢。”

“？”

这次他的疑问还没说出口就被打断了。梅林眼睛里闪耀的碎金像是漂亮的小宝石。

“去一个群山环绕的地方，几亩田地，遍地野花，几头奶牛，再有一个湖。这是完美的愿望啊。毕竟这么多年你一直都很努力，现在也有端正态度对待魔法。除了疗伤，这里也是我代表古教和三相女神送给陛下你的礼物。”

疗伤是什么啊，总而言之一切都、莫名其妙？

“那算什么啊。”

“以后你会明白的。”

梅林回答，又埋头下去拿针，不料却被针尖刺破了手指。

“你给我稍微小心一点啊！果然傻瓜干不了这种精细活…”

亚瑟凑上来抓住了他的手，然后没等他有所抗拒便把伤了的手指含在了口中。

被滚热温度包裹的伤口更为敏感，梅林细微地抽了两口气。这样可爱的举动似乎逗笑了亚瑟，他隐忍着笑意将额头贴上梅林，压低身子吻住他淡色的唇瓣。

几乎是在一瞬间迸发的决定、

就趁着这个机会一鼓作气上本垒吧！

血液的腥甜味在唇齿间逸散开来。因为没有被拒绝，亚瑟心安理得地进行下一步。他握住梅林的腰，大手探进衣摆，沿着纤细的腰线一寸寸向下抚摸。梅林很快便被放倒在床上，他伸手轻轻拍着男人有些僵硬的身体，叫他别紧张。柔软的大腿内侧，小巧的脚踝。亚瑟依然急躁躁的，露出虎牙去咬细腻的皮肉，湿润的鼻尖在他颈部蹭来蹭去，像是头毛茸茸的大型犬。

他的声音闷闷的，“那我们什么时候回家？”

“嗯……明天吧。”

热闹的集市，五花八门的店铺，攒动的人流，甚至连城堡砖墙的一丝一缝他都非常熟悉。眩目的日光照耀着这个世界。但是亚瑟傻乎乎的站在原地，他看着眼前的景色，难以置信地再次重复刚才已经问过的问题。

“你说什么？”

与他正对着的同样站立的黑发青年在听到这句话后，露出了仿佛看到笨蛋的表情。“你连自己的家都不认得了吗？”梅林脸上的震惊让亚瑟恼火死了，“这里是加美洛哦，我们就是在这儿相遇的。现在你要回家了，我们也该告别了。”

“等等、”

亚瑟紧张地堵在梅林面前。

“突然之间回去什么的…我不明白啊！你为什么又不和我一起？”

“是这样的，”他眨眨眼睛解释道：“作为石中剑的拥有者，你要回去担负起统一阿尔比恩、让魔法回归大地的任务。而我会在暗中帮助你！相信我，等到任务完成，我就会回来的。所以现在闭上眼睛对我说‘再见’——”

呜啊什么鬼，这次连故事都懒得编了，完全是把人当笨蛋！

“喂，快闭上眼睛说‘再见’啦。”

亚瑟狐疑地盯着他，最后还是在梅林把双手捂上来之前乖乖阖上眼。视觉消失以后其它感官为了补偿信息接收量而放大化，他听到比风都轻柔的梅林走来的声音，感受到青春而内敛的气息。

梅林靠近了，更近了。

闻到属于那个人的独特的清香味道。

接着，一双手攀上他的肩膀，有什么柔软的物体触碰了他的额头。

亚瑟犹豫着开口：“额…再、再见？”

与此同时，如同在比紧紧拥抱更为亲密的距离处缓缓叹息一般——

“再见，大不列颠的红龙。

等待与你重逢的那天。”

陡然间严肃起来的低语，令亚瑟惊慌不已。心中响起了警报，现在其实并不是说再见的时候啊！快、如果不赶快表露心声的话，可能就变成真正的再见了！

“梅林，我对你——！！！”

然而伸出去想要抓住梅林的手，却什么都没能抓到。

随着一阵诡异的胃部抽痛——就像是有人给他腹部来了一剑那样的刺痛，亚瑟喊出的话语硬生生断掉了。他瞪大眼睛只看到自己保持着伸平状态的手打在半空，他的脸上渗出冷汗，呼吸沉重。自己正躺在柔软的绸缎铺成的床上，据周围的物景来看这是他的寝宫没错。

他心神恍惚地从床上爬起来，光着脚踩在地板上望向窗外。

透过玻璃，外面的景色和记忆中似乎并无差别。来来往往的人群，卫兵严守把持，印有金龙的旗帜飞翔般飘舞，正殿门口少了一尊猎犬的石雕像。但是这里没有田野，没有湖，没有茅草屋，没有受伤的小麻雀，也没有梅林。

不再有梅林。

原本以为是和往常一样的玩笑，某些讨厌的事情却真真实实的发生了，某些不情愿的离别毋庸置疑的存在着。

后来他从盖乌斯口中得知的事实，也只是梅林跟随古教去了很远的地方，而自己则在与莫德雷德的战斗中被龙息剑重伤、以至于昏睡了一些时日而已。

说不痛苦是在自欺欺人。但他没有什么理由去抱怨，他没有什么要抱怨。他爱着梅林，持有情感与他有细微区别、独自踏上未知旅途的比他还要痛苦的梅林，应该也是以另外一种方式深深爱着他的吧。如果梅林真的在所谓的阿瓦隆，那么亚瑟只希望他一切安好。

由远及近的温柔声线把亚瑟从回忆中唤醒。

从门口走进来的格温娜维尔，在看到那副画像时露出怀念的微笑。“又在想他了？”

“不想是不可能的吧。”

“好不容易找到，这次可要好好收起来呀。”

“嗯。话说回来，是有什么事？”

“前去接待的卫兵传来口信说我们的客人在半个小时内就会到达加美洛。到你露面的时间了。”

“你觉得让她留下来怎么样？”

看亚瑟一脸认真的表情，身为王后的格温不禁也开始考虑方方面面，尽量为他出谋划策。

“如果真想那么做，那就在等会儿见面时认真表现。出身于德鲁伊的外交官眼光一定非常高，她能留下来的话，黑暗森林边境的事情更好解决，圆桌上也会少一个空位吧……这件事情可以慢慢考虑哦。”

面前这个伸手拨动他发丝的女人，经常让他回想起过去的种种。

曾经认为的遥远的未来正被他踩在脚下，自那个难以言喻的告别以来，原来已经过去那么多年了。一直以统一阿尔比恩为目标的亚瑟，也一直怀着与梅林初遇时相同的热情努力拥抱生活。

即使阿尔比恩得到统一，大概也不一定能再见面了吧。就像生命从诞生开始一步步走向坟墓，此刻站在这里、这个地方、他与妻子共同绵延发展的王朝，他开始明白并且遗忘。不管是母亲的不幸，姐姐的背叛还是父亲的去世都无关紧要。充满厮杀与情感纠葛的回忆会渐行渐远，埋藏在复杂过往中的痛苦，思念，甜蜜，憎恨，爱恋，悸动，纵容，红与蓝，铁与血，得与失，生与死……周而复始的生活挑战将他身上多年来凝聚的戾气与血性一一抹消，很多事情，其实早就有了更加深入的理解与认知。

但是、

无论如何——对于存活下来的他来说，毕竟是一个崭新的时代了。

梅林保证过会再次相见，那么即使没有任何理由，亚瑟也想相信，并且沉下心安静等待。

“真希望能早点见面啊。”

迎着阳光自信满满走出去的他，今天也在心中如此祈祷。

Fin.


End file.
